Star Fox Millenium
by Ei47
Summary: Fox's friends have been dieng or leaving him due to a mysterious event that had happened on a new planet, Frozanchia. Fox must find out the secrets behind the new planet. please reveiw.
1. Losing Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Fox characters.  
  
This is my first fanfic.  
  
~~~  
  
STARFOX MILLENIUM  
  
Fox Mcloud was sitting in the lounge of the Great Fox. Slippy was on his laptop designing a new missile for the cornarien army. Peppy was pouring over a map of a new planet, frozanchi. Falco was in the kitchen eating his late lunch, squirrel soup. Krystal, the newest person on the Great Fox was watching the starry space. Fox walked into the kitchen for a snack.  
  
"Falco, stop eating the squirrel soup, you know it's my favorite food." Fox groaned.  
  
"Burp-sorry about that Fox." Falco said.  
  
"Hey Fox," Slippy shouted, "General Pepper says we can have some of the new missiles I've been developing."  
  
"That's great Slip" Fox replied. Fox walked next to Krystal.  
  
"So, have you been doing ok on The Great Fox?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice" Krystal replied.  
  
"How do you feel about being on the starfox team?" Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I flew ok with my ship" Krystal said. "But the Arwing?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll do just fine" fox said. Fox walked back into the main lounge.  
  
"Fox I've waiting to give you this message" Peppy said, "It isn't good news" General Pepper's head popped up.  
  
"Fox, when Bill was exploring frozanchia, somehow the eliminator was destroyed and Bill didn't give us any sign of trouble. The eliminator is our newest ship, also better than the arwing. I think you want to have this mission, especially since Bill's your friend. Pepper out." The message disappeared.  
  
"Falco, Krystal! We're on a mission. We've got to save Bill!" Fox shouted as he ran to the hanger. Falco and Krystal both hopped into the two leftover Arwings. Falco launched out first. Fox was about to launch when he heard Krystal call for help.  
  
"Fox, I haven't learned the controls yet!" Fox cut of the engines and ran to Krystal's Arwing. He reached into his pocket and tossed her a manual. Then he flew out to Falco.  
  
"What took you so long Fox?" Falco said through the radio.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? Krystal doesn't know how to fly yet."  
  
"Bill's in trouble, we've wasted time." Falco said. Krystal's Arwing came to fox's.  
  
"Ok everyone, follow me!" Fox ordered. Frozanchia was in sight. They entered the atmosphere.  
  
"Keep steady, keep steady" Fox muttered. The group of ships flew into the planet.  
  
"Keep your eyes peeled for the color of black in all this white." Fox shouted. The group searched for ten minutes.  
  
"There! I see it" Falco shouted. Fox saw a small ship scorching on a cliff of the mountain. Fox landed next to it. He hopped out. Fox saw bill lying in the snow. He picked him up and put him and put him in his Arwing. Then he zoomed off of the planet. In space, fox saw a supplier ship. Fox docked his Arwing in the bay. As he got out, people rushed to see what was going on.  
  
"Get some doctors!" Fox bellowed. Two dogs came and took Bill to a emergency room. Fox waited in the lounge. Falco and Krystal came up to him.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Krystal asked.  
  
"He's in the emergency room." Fox replied. They all waited until a doctor came to them.  
  
"You can come see him now" The doctor said. His voice was hollow. The team walked to the emergency room. Bill was lying there. Fox saw the a machine. It let out one long beep and a straight line. Fox fought back tears. How could this happen?  
  
"You were seconds to late," the doctor said. "We're arriving at Corneria now." The starfox team attended a funeral. After the funeral they left to go to the Great Fox.  
  
"Fox," Krystal said. "It's all my fault. I held you up. He would've been with you if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry. I don't belong on your team." With that, Krystal walked away into the city, leaving Fox feeling sadder than he ever felt in his life. "Now I've lost everybody" Fox thought. A single tear slid down his face.  
  
~~~  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review! 


	2. Memories

STAR FOX MILLENIUM  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
MEMORIES  
  
Fox lay down on his bed. His life was going all wrong. His mother had died in a hover car accident. Than his father had been murdered by Andross. And now this. Fox had never had a date before. One time, he came very close.  
  
^^^Fox's memory^^^  
  
Fox, Peppy and Falco were hanging out in a bar.  
  
"Fox, are you ever even try to get a date?" Falco asked.  
  
"Nah, too much work." Fox replied.  
  
"Oh c'mon Fox we know you're going to have s-." Peppy was cut off when Fox pressed a furry hand on his mouth.  
  
"Peppy, you just want me to have a m-." This time Peppy pressed his hand to Fox's mouth.  
  
"Shut your trap, you're making me look like a bad guardian." Peppy growled. Later that night.  
  
"Hey Fox, that girl over there looks nice and pretty. Ask her to come over here. If you do, I'll give you 75 bucks." Falco said. Fox walked over to the table. The girl was alone.  
  
"Um, uh, what to come to my table?" Fox stammered. The girl smiled at him.  
  
"Sure" she said. They walked back to Peppy and Falco.  
  
"So, uh, what's your name?" Fox said.  
  
"Olivia Snider" She replied.  
  
"Say something sexy" Falco hissed in his ear.  
^^^^^^20 minutes later Falco was still howling with laughter.  
  
"Hey you told me to say something."  
  
"Yeah but. your butt would make a great ice breaker?!?!?!?!" Then Falco was laughing his head off.  
  
^^^^ back to present.^^^^  
  
This time with Krystal, he thought he could do it. He thought he wouldn't say something stupid like your butt would make a great ice breaker. But know, the chance was all over. "I'm never going to try to meet a girl again." Fox thought. 


	3. Shocking News

Chapter 3  
  
Shocking News  
  
The next morning, Fox stayed in bed until Falco came in.  
  
"C'mon Fox, I hate when you're this sad. You don't retaliate to any of my jokes" Falco said.  
  
"Shut up Falco and get out of my room." Fox replied quietly.  
  
"Thinking about Bill and Krystal?" Falco said, "Well, to bad your best friends gone. If I were you, and you were Bill, and Bill was someone else, I would have tried to find out what happened to him. And for Krystal. hang on a second." Falco walked out of the room. Fox sighed. Falco wasn't cheering him up at all. And Fox knew what was coming next.  
  
Falco walked in with a bag of ice.  
  
"Me or Krystal couldn't do this break the ice as well as Olivia." Then he pounding the ice with his butt.  
  
"Ok Falco you want me to retaliate, you asked for it." Fox said in a deadly voice.  
  
"Uh-oh," Falco whispered then screamed out of the room like a little girl. Fox chased him and cornered him in the bathroom.  
  
"Ok, that didn't cheer you up one b- YEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Falco screamed. Fox kicked him in the knuts with all his might. Falco left the bathroom whimpering and holding his groin. Fox walked in the kitchen, got some pukpuk eggs, and headed for the lobby. Fox sat down on his favorite chair and turned on the TV. Falco was in the room. He stuck his middle finger at Fox. Fox chose to ignore this and watch the news.  
  
"Shockingly, the most powerful ships in the cornerian army have been disappearing mysteriously at the new planet, Frozanchia. But however, one ship took this picture before it was destroyed. Seemingly to be a beam of electricity, scientists all over the Lylat System have been trying to figure out what this means. There have been no answers so far." The newscaster switched to a different story.  
  
"10:33pm last night, police found out that someone has been kidnapped. There was a strange object on the floor. If anyone knows about this object, we encourage him or her to come forwards. Skin sampled have been taken, but whoever owned the object, was not known in the Lylat System." Fox recognized the object immediately.  
  
"It's the Staff!" he shouted. "But if it's the Staff.KRYSTAL!" He shouted. 


	4. Saving Friends

Chapter 4  
  
Saving Lives  
  
Fox ran full speed to the police.  
  
"Police, the object is a staff. It belongs to a girl named Krystal. She just entered the Lylat System a few weeks ago. She didn't have time to register because she was imprisoned on dinosaur Planet.  
  
"Marty, this guy looks kind of crazy, might have mental disabilities." One falcon said.  
  
"I am not RETARDED!" Fox bellowed. He took out his wallet and showed them his ID.  
  
"Holy crap sniffers," the donkey said, "He's Fox Mcloud! Listen can I have you autograph?"  
  
"YOU NUMB SKULLS! GIVE ME INFORMATION ON KRYSTAL'S KIDNAPPING!" Fox screamed.  
  
"Yes sir" the falcon said timidly. They lead Fox to a labatory.  
  
"We found some sort of reptile skin and a hat also," the donkey said. Fox looked at the hat and hissed, "General Scales." Fox took the staff as he jogged out of the police station. He had to find Krystal! Fox searched down 7 alleys. On the seventh one, he stumbled over something. As Fox searched the ground, he found hinges to a trap door! Fox blaster the area near the hinges and at one part it went right through. He used the hole to help him open the trap door. Fox dropped inside the hole. It was wet and dark. Fox pulled out Krystal's staff. He had a feeling he was going to need it. As Fox cautiously walked through the tunnel, he heard groaning. Fox turned to see Krystal in a cell. But suddenly 5 sharpclaw came through another part of the tunnel. Fox was used to this. He took out the 5 sharpclaw easily. But an alarm went off.  
  
"Krystal! Wake up!" Fox shouted. Krystal opened her eyes and stood up. Fox sliced through the prison bars. Fox and Krystal jumped out of the tunnel just as 3 jumbo sharpclaw appeared. Krystal and Fox headed back to Fox's ship.  
  
"Fox I'm sorry I left you. I changed my mind. I'll stay. That is if you want me to." Krystal said.  
  
"It's ok Krystal, everyone we'll welcome you back." Fox answered. They walked over to the Great Fox. Everyone was surprised to see her.  
  
"Hey you're back!" Falco said, "Bet Fox talked you into it so you could have." Falco stopped because he remembered what Fox did to him. Everyone said their welcomes. After about 5 minutes, general pepper appeared.  
  
"Ah Krystal, Fox found you, that's very good. But who kidnapped you?" The general asked.  
  
"General scales"  
  
"What! I thought we saw the last of that bastard on dinosaur planet. Well the main reason I called is we need someone to go to Frozanchia. You have all the time to get ready. Pepper out."  
  
"Well Krystal, time for you to use the Arwing." Fox said. 


	5. Mystery Revealing

Chapter5  
  
Mystery revealing  
  
"Ok Krystal, try the brake and trust." Fox said.  
  
"How was that?" Krystal asked.  
  
"Beautiful! Just like you." Fox replied.  
  
"I didn't catch the end of your sentence, what?" Krystal asked again.  
  
"Nothing, never mind." Fox said, "Well, let's try the barrel roll!" Fox watched in his Arwing as Krystal performed a fantastic spin. But suddenly, Krystal's Arwing started to land. Fox landed his Arwing too.  
  
"Krystal what's going on?" Fox asked. Krystal climbed out of the cockpit, her cheeks puffed out.  
  
"What's going on, spit it out." Fox said. Krystal gave him a look like he was crazy. Then Fox noticed she was green.  
  
"AAH!NO WAIT!" Fox shouted, but it was to late. Krystal puked on top of Fox. He was covered in green slime.  
  
"Ok, I think I need a shower." Fox said slowly.  
  
"Sorry Fox" Krystal said grinning, "I don't know why you couldn't tell I needed to throw up.  
  
"It's ok. You're a good pilot." Fox commented. Together they flew back to the great Fox. But they saw it was under attack by some strange new ships! Falco was flying around, easily destroying the other ships, but there were a lot of them. Fox and Krystal went to help immediately.  
  
"Hey Krystal, you are good. I thought Fox took you to some romantic hotel to ha-."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Falco" Fox said. With the other two Arwings, the rest of the ships were destroyed.  
  
"Falco, do you have any idea who those pilots were?" Fox asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm clueless about it. Falco said.  
  
"You're clueless about everything Falco" Fox replied.  
  
"Shut up Fox" Falco snapped.  
  
"Hey Fox, you ready to find out what happened to Bill?' Slippy asked.  
  
"I think everyone's ready now." Fox said. He, Krystal, and Falco ran to the hanger. All three boosted off towards Frozanchia.  
  
"Slippy going to video everything we see." Fox said.  
  
"Uh Fox? Those ships were better in the Arwing, and were destroyed really fast." Falco said nervously.  
  
"We're going to stay low. Now, keep your Arwing steady." Fox voice was lost in the rumbling as the entered the atmosphere.  
  
"Ok, get your ship to the ground." Fox commanded. Suddenly, General scales popped out from a cliff, just behind them. He made a strange call.  
  
"Krystal! Falco! Get out of here!" Fox yelled. The two Arwings swerved leaving Fox alone. As Fox kept on flying, he saw it.  
  
"What in fucking hell?" he muttered as a beam of electricity hit his ship.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" Fox screamed as his Arwing skidded out of control. 


	6. The Mighty Monster

I don't own any of the characters at all. I'm a freak of starfox and I've loved ---- since I was three. I'm not giving away all of the storyline by telling you what ---- means. Enjoy my story and review please!  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Mighty Monster  
  
Falco and Krystal's arwings flew away from Frozanchia.  
  
"Do you think he's ok?" Krystal asked.  
  
"I hope he is." Falco replied, "Do you know why he told us to fly away?"  
  
"I don't know. We should head back to the great fox to check out what slippy saw on the camera," Krystal said. The two Arwings landed in the hanger. Slippy ran out to the hanger.  
  
"Hey you guys I need to tell you what happened with the cameras. I thought you were dead! Thank goodness your al-." Slippy stopped, "Where's Fox?  
  
"At the last moment he told us to leave. I don't know why. We waited for him near Frozanchia, but after a thirty minutes, he still didn't come." Falco said quietly.  
  
"Let's go see what's on those cameras Slippy." Peppy said. Slippy led them into the computer lab with his head hanging down. Slippy turned on a computer. It showed Frozanchia, a white ball coming closer, then the ground zooming towards them. The view pulled out of a dive, the fizzed out as it passed a nearby cave that the entrance was covered by rocks.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Ah, Fox Mcloud. The mercenary who destroyed my chance of taking over dinosaur planet." It was General Scales. Fox went unconscious, then found himself tied to a wall with Scales, in a gigantic cave.  
  
"I've been planning to torture you. First, I thought I'd take that stupid little vixen Krystal. But you rescued her. That was my only way to punish you mentally. But it had failed. I knew you would investigate your friend's death. So I was waiting to capture you. Now, I guess, I must torture you physically." He smiled evilly.  
  
"First, I shall show you my secret to success." General scales mad that strange call again. Then it came. Gold all over it's body. Three long necks and a small head on top of each. Legs like the tallest trees on Corneria. Two giant wings. Two extremely long tails. With no arms, this five hundred foot beast made the same call general scales had made.  
  
"Say hello to my ancestor, King Ghidorah" General cackled.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Forgot to put this in the first chapter, I dedicate this story to Ei who's on my hockey team. Make fun of his name and stick your hand in a blender. And if your reading this ei, I'm not great on the team, bit worse than Chris, way better than kurn the turd. 


	7. All is lost

I don't own any characters. By the way, do you know who King Ghidorah's rival is?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
All is Lost  
  
"Ging kiduduh?" Fox stammered. "King Ghidorah!" Scales bellowed, "You dare insult my ancestors?! Well, let the pain begin! General Scales took out a metal shovel. Then he made the strange call. King Ghidorah blasted some electricity and made a fire. Scales chuckled as he heated up the metal shovel. Foxes heart was racing. "I can't break free of these damn chains! Fuck, I really don't want to be tortured." Fox thought. General Scales laughed as he took a white-hot shovel from the fire and pressed it against his cheek.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Slippy turned off the computer. He looked up at the rest of the team. Peppy was on his knees.  
  
"I failed. I'm so sorry James. So sorry" Peppy sobbed. Falco's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"No, but it can't be." He stuttered. Krystal was holding her staff (which had been small by the way)tightly. Her teeth were gritted and there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"That's bad." Rob said. Then he walked away. His personality chip was malfunctioning. Then Slippy dropped to the floor, crying openly.  
  
"No, Fox, how could you leave us? How could you leave us.." Then General Pepper's head popped up on the communicator.  
  
"Hey star Fox team, just calling to see how the missions going. I feel so jolly for some reason. Slippy, Peppy, Get off the floor. You don't have to kneel to the mighty, happy,- hey, where's Fox?" General Pepper said. Falco looked up at him with eyes full of hatred.  
  
"That isn't funny you asshole!!!!!!!!" Falco screamed at shot at the hologram. Since it was a hologram, it passed right through the general, but hit Rob in the head. Rob fell to the floor, his legs and arms going berserk.  
  
"What the hell is up with you guys!?!?! Pepper out" The hologram faded.  
  
"Why is the general being such a bitch?" Falco growled. "He doesn't know Fox died." Krystal said in a shaky voice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Fox screamed in pain as he felt his cheek burn. Scales laughed, "Yes, it's great to watch stupid foxes get burnt" "Hey guys if your out there, I'm not dead!" Fox screamed inside himself.  
  
``````````````````~~~~~  
  
Fox:I don't want to be tortured in this story. Fuck you author  
  
Ei47:You talk that way to me?!? You deserve ultimate torture. That wasn't the oringanal idea but maybe it will be now.  
  
Fox: You son of bitch, you wouldn't dare.  
  
Ei47: Oh but I would..  
  
What torture will remain for Fox? Will the Lylat system fall before Ging kiduduh?  
  
Scales: It's King Ghidorah you bastard!  
  
Ei47: Maybe at the end I'll let Fox give the ultimate torture to you?  
  
Scales: .  
  
Well come back to read, STAR FOX MILLINUEM.  
  
Oh yeah I got the idea of this story from a dream. 


	8. Going to war again

STARFOX MILLENIUM  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
GOING TO WAR AGAIN  
Fox's breaths were short and uneven. General Scales cackled.  
  
"I seek revenge on you Fox. First off, I will not kill you. But you'll wish you were dead." The General's eyes gleamed. "Next, I will destroy your system!"  
  
Fox snorted, "You think you could destroy the whole system? We're not cavemen. We've got armies."  
  
"Perhaps you have forgotten my friend." Scales said.  
  
"We could take him down any day. Plus, he can't get of this rock." Fox replied. Fox saw Scales face twitch into a frown. Then he stalked off.  
It had been two days since Fox's death. They held a private funeral. Slippy put his favorite multi-task tool in the empty grave.  
  
"I give this to Fox. The best leader anyone could ever had. Saving your life even if you were not skilled. I'd give everything to have you back." Slippy gasped. Next Falco walked up to the grave.  
  
"Fox, I never took your complaining about how annoying I was to you. I should have been a better friend. But I still wished you didn't kick me in the crotch. Whenever I walk, I get a pain there. It reminds me of you. Yeah, and also, it hurt like hell!" Falco punched himself in the head. " I'm such a sick guy to make a joke at your funeral." Peppy came up to Fox's grave.  
  
"I'm so sorry Fox. You died as bravely as your father. Saving Falco and Krystal...Your father would have been so proud. I'm sorry Fox, for your death in protection of the Lylat System. I let you down James. Fox didn't die a natural death." He carefully placed a picture of James holding a baby fox. Krystal was last to do a prayer.  
  
"Fox...I would have gladly have spent the rest of my life with you. However, your life was cut short." Krystal said. Then in a very small whisper, "I also knew you wanted to have sex with me. I would have let." Then she placed all of her jewelry in the coffin. Then she closed the coffin door shut.  
All Fox could do was watch as King Ghidorah flew into the sky.  
  
"Your beloved home shall be destroyed" He said, "Now, where was that gasoline..."  
  
"You said you weren't going to kill me!" Fox blurted out.  
  
"I'm not going to," The General muttered.  
1 hour later  
  
General Pepper was sitting in his office when alarms started blazing.  
  
"What is it!" General Pepper barked. A technician burst into his office.  
  
"Unknown object approaching sector Y at moc 4! It left from Frozanchia." He said, "We asked for identification but we got no reply."  
  
"How big is it?" Pepper asked.  
  
"Roughly 500 feet sir."  
  
"Get Hell squadron in sector Y immediately" General Pepper ordered.  
  
"H-hell squadron sir?"  
  
"Every single one of them."  
"Hell 3 standing by" "Hell 5 ready to rock." "Hell 6 the hell giver is ready" "Hell 10 on standby" "Hell 13 is gonna give the enemy some bad luck." "Hell 14 is on guard." "Hell 16 feeling damn lucky." "Hell 20 ready to have the enemy get his fucking shit beat the damn out of him that bitch." "Hell 22 standing by" "Hell 23 ready." "Hell 24, my ship's fuel is low, got to go." "Hell 25 is standing by" "This is Hell Squadron leader, put firepower on max and lock in attack position." "Let's kick this guy's ass!" Thirteen Space-Legend ships flew toward King Ghidorah. "What the hell is that!?!" "Hell leader, open fire." King Ghidorah screeched, annoyed at the ships that were like flies to him. He shot electricity out of all three mouths and the beams blew a ship up. "Shit, Hell 24 is down!" All of the squadron was trying to stop King Ghidorah from advancing. But slowly, the squadron's number's faded. "I'm hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttttt" "I- can't- hold-ooooooaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" "Janson! Noooooo whoa AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH" Soon, Hell Squadron was destroyed and King Ghidorah's path to Corneria was undefended.  
  
Heeeeeee let me tell you about my dream. First, I was supposed to be seeing anger management, but then I saw a movie that said, "STARFOX MILLINIUEM" So then I watched that instead of anger management. The beginning of the movie said, "this is totally based on treasure planet" I had never seen it before. So the Jim dude was searching for fox who had crashed on the planet. He took fox onto this ship where Everybody was waiting for him except for krystal who had left him. Then a giant picked them up and threw them on this grassy planet were Fox met Krystal and her parents. Then my cat came in my dream and I woke up.  
TA-DAAAAAAAAAA  
  
(curtains close)  
  
"THANKYOU FOR WATCHING...STARFOX MILLENIUEM!  
  
That's not the end of the story. Review anyway or else I don't write any more. Of this story. Or I will. 


	9. Hour of Doom

Chapter 9  
  
Hour of doom  
  
"WHAT!!! HOW COULD HELL SQUADRON BE DESTROYED SO QUICKLY?!?!?!" General Pepper roared, spit flying from his mouth, "THAT WAS OUR BEST PILOTS IN THE ARMY!!!"  
  
"Sir, the enemy is huge, we believe it is indestructible." The technician said.  
  
"Well find a weakness" The general growled.  
  
"Yes sir" The technician said.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Fox watched General Scales' stolen hologram news say, "Now, the greatest force of the Cornerian army have been eliminated. This horror seems unstoppable. Many forces are trying to devise a plan to destroy this monster. The Star Fox team had just suffered the loss of their heroic leader, Fox Mcloud. Slippy Toad, a great mind of the Lylat System, has been working endlessly with a plan to avenge Fox's death. Many other scientists are working, but it seems that this monster was flawlessly created." Scales shut off the hologram.  
  
"They think your dead. There is no hope for escape, Mcloud. You will die here when I move on to better plans. King Ghidorah is invincible." The general chuckled, "There is no hope for you" Suddenly, Scales punched Fox in the stomach with his normal hand, knocking the wind out of Fox. General Scales turned his back to Fox. Then he kicked Fox in the shin; next he punched him in the nose. Finally, he elbowed him in the groin. Fox didn't yell, because he knew it would give the general satisfaction.  
  
"Stubborn are we?" Scales said, "then we'll have to speed up the plans." He took a beaker that was full of green liquid to Fox's mouth.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
"Slippy, take a break on those missiles. Fox is dead. Killing the monster won't do any good for him." Peppy said softly.  
  
"No, I almost have enough to attack the beast." Slippy replied. Peppy shrugged and walked away. Slippy went back to work on the final missile he would be making to kill King Ghidorah. He looked at his hands. They had oil and blisters all over. Slippy sighed and put away the missile from its small factory. He went to the lounge and flopped on the couch. Slippy turned on the holovision. He skipped through channels until something caught his eye. One channel showed a giant green lizard beating up on a mechanical bird. Then the lizard threw the bird into a building and advanced to a giant porcupine-turtle creature. The lizard and the porcupine headed for a familiar looking gold creature.  
  
"King Ghidorah?" Slippy gasped as the lizard took the creature by its three heads and started flipping it. Slippy pressed info to see what he was watching. It said, "Godzilla; attack of King Ghidorah and Gigan. Slippy jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen were Falco and Krystal were eating.  
  
"Guys, I got a plan. I doubt it'll work, but it's our only hope" Slippy said. 


	10. King of monsters

Star Fox Millennium  
  
King of all monsters  
  
Fox struggled with his chains, panting. General Scales had walked off humming, "Where's that gasoline, where, oh where, is that gasoline?"  
  
"What the hell is he going to do with gasoline anyways?" Fox thought bitterly.  
  
"Ah, here it is" Scales said. He walked over to fox and poured gasoline all over his pants. (Bleeeehhhhhh). Then fox realized what the general was doing.  
  
"Ahhh nooo" Fox moaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's up slippy?" Falco asked.  
  
"Guys, you got to go to frozanchia and blast as many caves as you can" Slippy said.  
  
"Why" Krystal asked.  
  
"CAUSE I SAID SO" Slippy hollered, "MOVE YOUR LAZY ASSES OF THOSE CHAIRS AND JUST DO IT!!!"  
  
"Calm down slippy, we're going, we're going!" Falco said. Falco and Krystal ran into the hanger. They hopped into their Arwings. They took of towards Frozanchia. In the distance they saw king Ghidorah flying towards the Great Fox.  
  
"SLIPPY!" Falco screamed, "WE'RE GONNA NEED A WHOLE LOT MORE FIREPOWER!"  
  
"Get him in front of the Great Fox's guns" Slippy ordered. Falco veered his Arwing to the Great Fox's cannons.  
  
"FIRE 1!" Slippy shouted. A missile rocketed from the cannons and hit king Ghidorah right in the chest. A shockwave rippled through space and crumpled.  
  
"Slippy I'm getting interference with my Arwing" Falco said.  
  
"That was a radiation wave, get Krystal and your Arwing back into the Great Fox, they'll be ok." Slippy said. Falco and Krystal piloted their ships into the hanger while Slippy fired another missile. King Ghidorah screeched and turned around to Frozanchia.  
  
"Falco here. The ship seems to be functioning fine now"  
  
"Yeah Falco, take off with Krystal and blast all the caves on Frozanchia with your nova bombs" Slippy ordered. Falco and Krystal blasted off to Frozanchia.  
  
"Look for caves covered by rocks" Falco said.  
  
"Then blast them with a bomb" Krystal replied.  
  
"You got it. Let's split up." Falco said. Falco turned to the left and Krystal turned to the right. Falco blew a cave up.  
  
"Eh, nothing there." He said. Krystal blew three caves. On the third she found a GIANT sleeping lizard.  
  
"Godzilla, king of monsters" She whispered quietly.  
  
!@#$%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
General scales lit a torch, "heh heh heh heh"  
  
Fox moaned, "No, I don't want my balls to burned, oh no, god please, no god help god.  
  
Like it? 


End file.
